The Men the Moocher and the Madness: Veggie Month
by DreamsComeFromtheHeart
Summary: It all started with a ridiculous bet between Prussia and Rochelle... Spin off of AlwaysTomorrow's The Men, the Moocher, and the Madness. Crack.


**The Men, the Moocher, and the Madness: Veggy Month**

**A/N: **Hello all! I'm proud to say that this is my second one-shot based on AlwaysTomorrow's crackfic, _The Men, the Moocher, and the Madness! _

You see, I'm going through a month of no meat. I actually just started today (the fifth). I love meat; I'm a full-blown omnivore, so it's already tough! And we were derping around one day and talked about making a crackfic about this, and she decided I should do it "to help me cope." Though it might be done in a matter of hours…

Let the cracky-ness begin!

Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia, mkayyy?

_*story start*_

It was a normal day in Germany's household.

By that I mean Prussia was down in the basement playing a video game and gossiping on the phone, Germany was locked in his office for his sanity, and Rochelle and Kenzie were situated on the couch watching various anime and eating everything in the house.

It was a surprise they hadn't been kicked out (again).

At that time the anime had been totally forgotten as the two girls were bickering (like usual) and sharing a bag of chips.

"…Face it, Roch. When you get married to SG, you two will have to eat Taco Bell everyday because you'll be on a budget," Kenzie snickered.

"Ew!" Rochelle gagged. "I hate Taco Bell! Their meat makes me sick! Can't I just eat off the dollar menu at McFonagd's?"

"…McFonagd's?"

"…Dangit, I don't have the reason that we're texting and my autocorrect sucks as an excuse in this story. :I" Rochelle pouted.

"Erm, anyways, no. You have to eat at Taco Bell."

"I'll become a vegetarian!" Rochelle exclaimed. "For… four years…"

"You can't do it!"

"Yes I can! How about this—I turn vegetarian for a month!"

"…I dunno, Roch," Kenzie replied slowly. "It seems like a bad idea…"

"I can do it!" Rochelle said with a determined face. "It's only a month!"

"You'll have bad cravings. :I" Kenzie said, trying to talk her hotheaded sister out of it.

It didn't work.

"I can do it! I have a strong will!" the half black girl insisted, standing up and stomping down the stairs to the (shared) basement. "PRUSSIA! I have something important to tell you!"

"What is it?" he demanded as he paused the video game he was playing. "Don't you see I'm busy here?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were playing Mariokart, I would have joined," she pouted.

"What were you gonna tell me?" he insisted. "Oh Gott, you're not pregnant are you?"

"What- NO! I'm giving up meat for a month. -_-"

"…Even worse! What makes you think you can do that?" he scoffed. "You love meat as much as I do. You'll cave by the end of the day."

"Wanna bet on it?" she challenged.

"With what?" he asked, clearly itching to get back to Rainbow Road.

"Hmmm…. If I win, you… have to let me go out with you, France, and Spain one night!" she declared.

"…You sure you really want to go out with us?" he asked. "I don't feel like putting up with your complaining."

"Oh, we won't go out to bars like you guys usually do. We'll go out to get milkshakes and see Brave. :D"

"Mein Gott… If I win, you have to give me back my room," he commanded.

"Fine. But you'll have to paint the walls back on your own. :P" The walls Rochelle was referencing too were pink. Prussia hated it, but hey, nobody ever really wants to anger the short tempered broad.

"Oh no. You'll help me paint them AND you'll have to move in with France!"

That's too far!" Rochelle gasped.

"These are my conditions. Take 'em or leave 'em!"

"Fine! Then I'll up my bet too… If I win, you have to get Spain go out with me _whenever _I want. I don't care if he's going out with you and France that night, he has to drop everything and go out with _me._" Rochelle got a nosebleed at the very thought of going out with the sexy Spaniard.

"Hrmmm," Prussia grumbled. "I thought you were _my_ fangirl…"

"Well…"

"I always lose my fangirls to that Spaniard," he muttered. "Must be the Matador outfit…"

"I do like that outfit very much, yes," Rochelle agreed.

"Erm…." Prussia didn't want Spain to have to go out with her for fear of having his head ripped off, but he also wanted his room back. "…Okay. But I have to watch _everything _you eat."

"Deal! I guess you have to come upstairs then, 'cause I'm eating chips," she said over her shoulder as she walked up the steps.

"Pain in the butt," he mumbled as he turned off the game.

"I heard that!"

_*later that day…*_

"Dinner's ready!" Germany called from the kitchen as he untied his (pink, courtesy of Italy… Awwww, Italy~) apron.

"What are we having West? I'm starved!" Prussia groaned, sitting down heavily at the table and obviously expecting to be served.

"Why don't you get up and look yourself," Rochelle snapped as she walked towards the big plate of wurst.

"Oh, Rochelle, are you going to _eat _that wurst?" the Prussian grinned evilly.

"What? No, of course not… I was just going for… the salad, heh," she lied and walked slowly towards said salad.

"Why's Rochelle not eating wurst? I made extra just for her, since I know it's her favorite," Germany asked Kenzie.

"She's going a month without meat!" Kenzie chirped. "If she loses, then she'll have to live at France's… She can't live there!"

"Why, because France is a pervert and would ruin her?" the German asked, preparing to agree with that point.

"No, 'cause I'll be lonely. T.T" Kenzie said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Germany facepalmed as the short tempered girl sat down with a heaping plate of salad.

"Looks good…" she said unconvincingly. "I'll just start eating this sal- I WANT WURST!" she suddenly exclaimed, eyes going wild. Like a savage animal she jumped from the table and towards the plate of meat.

"No Roch!" Kenzie screamed, tackling the half black girl. "You can't have that wurst because… because _I _want it!"

With that, the vegetarian hippy took the whole plate of wurst and downed it in a couple of bites.

"Oh yeah… that was… really good…" Kenzie said before she collapsed.

"…Kenz? You okay?" Rochelle asked, nudging the unconscious body with her toe.

"Hey, I just realized something," Germany said as they sat back down at the table. "Where's Em-chan? Usually she comes in with some smart remark."

"Oh, her? She ran off to join the circus in Pompeii. Now she's taming dinosaurs," Prussia said casually.

"Mmm," Rochelle said, already bored with the conversation. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight… Please try not to wreck the house if you wake up in the middle of the night. I guess I'll take Kenzie to the hospital," Germany sighed as he threw the girl over his shoulder.

"Awww, West DOES care!" Prussia cooed. "Kesesese!"

"Shut up East," the blonde muttered as he exited the house.

_*The next day…*_

Kenzie (back from the hospital, they had to stab her with an epipen) was sprawled on the carpet in the living room, watching some type of anime. Rochelle strode out of the kitchen with a huge spoonful of peanut butter and dropped onto the couch, licking the spoon as if it were ice cream.

"Um, Roch? Aren't ya supposed to go show Prussia what you're eating?" Kenzie asked.

"Oh yeah… I'll be right back." With some muttered insults to the Prussian, she heaved herself up from the couch and trumped downstairs to shove the spoon in his face.

"Yeah… yeah… come on over anytime, Toni. Bye~" Prussia snickered before hanging up the phone.

"Was that Spain?" Rochelle said, perking up.

"Yep, he's coming over today!" the Prussian replied. "He's coming over to ask you out, but shh, it's supposed to be a surprise."

"OMG are you serious!" she yelled, starting to spazz. "I have to… I have to… Take a shower! And do my hair! KENZIE!"

"Wow, she really likes Tonio," Prussia said as the bathroom door was slammed.

"What! What is it!" Kenzie exclaimed as she flipped down the stairs.

"…How the flock did you do that?" Prussia asked.

"No time! Did I hear you say SG is coming over to ask Roch out!" Kenzie was going nuts!

"SG? What does that stand for?"

The poor Prussian was ignored as Kenzie had already disappeared into the bathroom behind her black twin.

"Forever alone… Even my fangirls are abandoning me…" Prussia moped before turning back to his video game. "At least Princess Peach still loves me."

At that time, Princess Peach died. Prussia just stared at the screen before going to drown his sorrows in beer.

_*later that day*_

Rochelle exited the bathroom in slow motion as Kenzie controlled the power fan to blow her hair and clothes behind her.

For her… date, yeah let's go with that! For her date, Rochelle had actually combed through her nappy excuse for hair, so now it hung in little ringlets. She also wore an off-the-shoulder flower dress with high heels that she had a little trouble walking around in.

"How do I look?" she asked anxiously.

"You look wonderful! SG's gonna love you!" Kenzie said, tearing up. "Mah baby'z goin' on her first date!" she sobbed as she glomped the half black girl, her southern accent coming out.

"Ew! You're gonna get snot all over mah dress!" Rochelle yelled, jumping away. Her southern accent was coming out too. Crazy Amuricans~

"Sorry," the vegetarian sniffled. Rochelle patted her on the back, maybe a little harder than necessary. Upstairs, someone started to knock on the door.

"OMG it's him!" Rochelle spazzed. "What do I do what do I do!"

"I dunno I dunno!" Kenzie panicked.

"Hey, idiots! Tonio's here, and he wants to talk to Rochelle!" Prussia yelled down the steps.

"Go up the stairs!" Kenzie said, pushing Rochelle (who tripped and fell…. High heels are not for her). "I'll be here the whole time!"

"Okay… Okay! By the way, when I get home, I'm getting you back for pushing me," she glared while slowly walking up the steps.

"Ah, there she is! Hola, chica!" Spain greeted with his usual smile.

"Hola Spain," Rochelle blushed.

Whoah whoah whoah!

Rochelle BLUSHED? !

Ah, what cute boys will do to her…

"I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" she breathed, eyes twinkling. I can't see it either. It's like the sign of the apocalypse or something.

"If you would like to go to Las Fallas with me? It's a springtime festival in my country."

"Of course! Let's go!" she smiled as he more or less dragged her out the door. There might as well have been little hearts floating around her head and her eyes clearly screamed "I'M IN LO~VE!"

Gah, it's strange writing a mushy Rochelle :I

"WEST! KENZ! GET IN HERE!" Prussia yelled as soon as they were gone.

"What is it, East?" Germany sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What do you want?" Kenzie yelled back.

"We're going to spy on Rochelle and Tonio! That festival has meat there, and I'm going to catch her eating it!"

"…You set this up, didn't you. -_-" Kenzie deadpanned.

"Duh," Prussia scoffed. "You think Spain would have asked her out himself?"

"You're messing with mah baby'z heart!" Kenzie shouted, lunging at the Prussian. Germany held her back.

"Just sit down and watch Kenzie," Germany sighed. Kenzie stilled and got a nosebleed when she realized Germany had his hands around her waist.

"Mmmmokay! :3" she said, plopping down in his lap.

"I didn't mean take a seat on me!" he spazzed.

"But I'm comfy now! Too late! :D" she bubbled. The Germanic Nation knew it was a lost cause and just sighed, trying to make himself comfortable. The idiot vegetarian wasted no time in curling up on his lap. Prussia eagerly turned on the TV (apparently he had planted a camera and microphone on Spain… creep) to watch the drama unfold.

_*with Spain and Rochelle*_

"I have to say, I'm surprised you asked me to come with you Spain," Rochelle said as they walked around the festival.

"Well chica," he started as he bought a churro from a stand. "I thought no one would enjoy this more than you. You would like a churro, no?"

"Si!" the half black girl nodded her head vigorously, reminding herself of Italy.

"Here you go!"

She happily munched on her churro as he navigated her through the different streets, pausing to point out landmarks here and there. Needless to say, Rochelle was walking on clouds. Boys tend to do that to her…

"Ah, here's the stand I was looking for! I would like you to try a dish that is usually only served during Las Fallas. It's called Paella and has rice, saffron, paprika, and… erm, that's it! Heheh…"

"Okay!" If Rochelle noticed his almost-slip up, she was too in love to care.

"Here you go chica! Made just for you!" Spain smiled and handed her the dish. She raised the fork to her lips happily and—

_*with Prussia, Germany and Idiot(Kenzie)*_

"She's gonna eat it!" Prussia cackled.

"What's so special about it, Gil?" Kenzie asked.

"It's a special dish with MEAT in it! You might as well start packing her bags now 'cause—YUSSSS!"

"Oh my…" Germany mumbled.

"That's mah baby!" Kenzie sobbed.

_*back with Rochelle and Spain*_

"Hold on," Rochelle said. "Do I taste… meat?"

"Uh, well, actually, what had _happened _was—"

"You fed me meat," she said quietly. At this time, Spain was about to soil himself. A quiet Rochelle is worse than a loud Rochelle and we all know a loud Rochelle is still really bad.

Really, _really _bad.

"N- no, no I didn't!"

"Yes, you did," she whispered, eyes downcast. "You fed me… flocking… _meat. _You _know _I had a bet with Prussia. Do you _want _me to live with France?"

"Of course not chica, I—" at that time, Spain's cell phone rang. "…It's Gil."

"Answer it. I wanna hear what he has to say," she said, knowing that _somehow _the Prussian was behind all of this.

"O- okay."

"_KESESESESESE! PACK YOUR BAGS GOODBYE, ROCHELLE! YOU'RE GOING TO FRANCE!" _The line was then disconnected.

"…DANGITALL!" Rochelle screamed, scaring anyone within a five foot mile radius. "I'm going home! Don't you _dare _try to stop me, Spain!"

Rochelle then kicked off her heels and started running dramatically down the street.

_*with Germany, Prussia, and Kenzie*_

"Holy Roman Empire!" Germany exclaimed. Kenzie giggled and spazzed at the irony despite the situation. "East, do you know how serious this is? Rochelle can't live with France!"

"Sure she can," Prussia said casually.

"…Wait a minute… Rochelle's going to live with France…" Kenzie started to put two-and-two together. "NUU~! DX" she screamed. "Imma be sooo lonely!"

"…Kenzie, that's not the point. -_-" Germany said. "Rochelle has to go live with France… she'll be subjected to 'l'amour' every night… EAST!"

"What? France isn't going to do anything, she's only sixteen!" Prussia defended.

"Don't you remember what everyone used to call him?"

"…No?"

"Butterlips. He lied to you. Of course he's going to. :I"

Just then, Rochelle burst through the door, her chest heaving and face sweaty. How she ran all the way from Spain to Germany in the span of about ten minutes, we'll never know. But it don't matter, 'cause this is a crackfic y'all~!

"I'm going to my room!" she yelled before racing down the steps.

"It isn't your room anymore, sweetheart~!" Prussia called. "You have a week to move out!"

"Dangitall East, if I have to go kick some French butt it's all on you. -_-" Germany said.

"I will go AF on his hide!" Kenzie said, donning her eye mask.

"Sit back down Kenzie."

"Okay."

Suddenly, the room went silent. If you listened hard enough, you could hear the loud (very loud) sobs of Rochelle through the floorboards.

"Go comfort her," Germany demanded.

"No, she's not my fangirl anymore. :I" Prussia said, crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid.

"Go. Now," the blonde Nation pointed towards the door.

"Gott, fine. You always demand so much of me…" Prussia slowly (very slowly) walked down the steps to the shared basement to find the girl laying face-down on her bed, sobbing her little heart out into her stuffed panda (she never quite got over cosplaying China).

"Roch? You okay?"

"What do you _think?_" she sobbed, lifting her face from the panda. Her makeup was smeared everywhere and there was snot all over the panda and herself. "I have to go live with the pervy Frenchman because you set up a date with the Nation I'm in love with to get me to eat meat and lose our bet! _I'm just peachy keen!_" she yelled before dropping her face on the panda again. Her sobs were even _louder_! At the rate this was going, they'd be able to hear her all the way in Canada (who?)!

"Quiet down!" Prussia said in agitation before he remembered he was supposed to be comforting her. "I mean… let it out…" he sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back.

"Don't make me live there," she mumbled through the panda. "Please don't make me. I legit fear for my sanity there…"

"I'm sorry Roch, that was the bet," he replied, pulling a handkerchief from nowhere and sitting her up to wipe her face. "We all know bets are permanent."

"They don't have to be!" she wailed. "I don't wanna, don't make me!"

"I'm sorry," he said again before hugging her. "You really don't want to go, do you?"

"Well no, what would give you that idea!" she glared into his chest.

"Oh, get over yourself. He's not that bad." Yeah, he was getting tired of hearing her whine.

"Speak for yourself! You're not a teenage girl!" she continued. "And in a week I'm going to be living with him… I hate you."

"Hate me? Nobody could hate The Awesome Me! Kesesese!" Prussia laughed at the sheer absurdity.

"I really hate you," she mumbled, pushing him away.

"…You were serious?" he blinked. "But… you used to be my fangirl!"

"I ain't yo fangirl anymo'!" she shouted, her obnoxious southern accent making another appearance. "Now get outta my room!"

"It's not your room anymore!" he pointed out. "So why don't you get out of _my _room!"

"Fine! Then I'm never coming back!"

"Good!"

Rochelle trumped up the steps and into the living room, where Germany and Kenzie had been sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie. "I'm leaving!" the half black girl declared.

"Oh, where ya going? Can you get me a milkshake? :D" Kenzie asked, oblivious to the atmosphere.

"Uh, Kenzie, I don't think she means she's going out… Are you running away Rochelle?" Germany asked seriously.

"Yes! Nobody cares about me here!" she sobbed dramatically. "I'm just going to live off the land… or maybe at Russia's summer home!"

"NUU! There are Tickle Me Elmos there! DX" Kenzie yelled before dropping to the ground and clutching her big little sister's knees. "Don't leave me Roch!"

"Why should I stay where I'm not wanted?" Rochelle sniffed.

"Rochelle, you know I tolerate you staying here," Germany tried to reason.

"No you don't! I can see you hate me! It's in YOUR EYES! Angst angst sob sob!" With that, she ran out the door and down the road… for some reason, it was night time thought it was four o' clock in the afternoon like, five minutes before. A heavy silence fell over the two in the living room.

"…Wow. Who knew she was so dramatic?" the blonde Nation said to no one in particular.

"She's in drama. It runs in her blood. -_-" Kenzie replied before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To go look for her, of course! She'll be in Canadia by now, this IS a crackfic."

"I thought Canadia was a Prussian food. :I" Germany said.

"Oh… maybe it is. Well, come on Luddy! You gotta help me look for her!"

"Fine… Let me grab my coat. We'll start with Italy."

_*With Rochelle*_

Somehow, she ended up in Japan. Don't ask how, just roll with it.

"Maybe Japan will take pity on me," she schemed. "If I make myself look like a kicked puppy… he likes cute things, right?"

Carefully, she formed her face into a pout and widened her big brown eyes before knocking on the Nation's door.

"Ah, konnichiwa Rochelle-san. What are you doing here?" Japan asked.

"You see, I kinda need a place to crash," she said while batting her eyelashes. "So can I…"

"Do you know what the others would say?" Japan cut her off. "What you're asking of me is so… so… so _scandalous!" _

"What? No it isn't! Come on, help a girl in need!" she begged.

"Our reputation would be ruined! I can't do it!" With that, Japan slammed the door.

"…Didn't want to stay with him anyways," she muttered before walking off to the next country.

_*With Germany and Kenzie*_

"Feli, open up!" Germany yelled as he pounded the door.

"Ve~ Germany! And Kenzie! What are you guys doing here?" Italy bubbled.

"We came to see if Rochelle's with you," Kenzie said, unusually serious. "She ran away."

"Rochelle ran away? That's terrible!" Italy gasped. "I can help look for her, ve! Romano, get the pastamobile!"

"Why should I?" could be distinctly heard from inside.

"Because Rochelle's gone missing!"

"What do I care!"

"Because she's cute, ve~!"

"Get it yourself, I'm watching The Sopranos!" Romano shouted one last time before a door was slammed shut.

"…Well I guess we're going on foot!" Italy cheered before he shut the front door. Germany inwardly facepalmed, wondering why he was stuck with two of the biggest idiots he knew.

"Hm… Where else would she go?" Germany asked.

"Finland," Kenzie said immediately. "She's mad at him for not getting her a Christmas present."

"Wasn't she dead then?" Germany wondered.

"Yep! That doesn't matter to Roch though. :3"

"To Finland, AWAYYYY!" Italy yelled before walking down the street.

_*With Rochelle*_

"I don't even know where I am right now… But there are a lot of moose… mooses? Meese? Whatever… and there are a lot of people saying 'eh,'" Rochelle said to herself, as if she were documenting something. "I know… I'm at the North Pole! Yo Finland, where you be? You didn't get me a Christmas present last year!" she huffed. "Oh hey, maybe Sweden and Finland live in this house. And I'll get my present!"

She knocked on the door to the house (which was shaped like an igloo). After a few minutes it opened to reveal Canada… not that she could see anyone.

"Holy shiznits!" Rochelle spazzed. "The door just opened by itself! There's a frickin' ghost!"

"No there isn't, I'm right here," Canada said… Rochelle didn't hear him.

"Oh geez! Oh geez! I'm gonna DIE!" she panicked… but didn't move. Apparently she was frozen with fear.

"Do you want to come in? I'll make you pancakes with my special maple syrup," he offered. "And you can stay the night too, I have a really nice guest room."

"I'm out!" she screamed, finally regaining enough courage to run away.

"…This happens every time…" Canada said. "This is why everyone makes Snapped!Canadia fics!" He calmly shut the door to his house and gorged himself on pancakes and maple syrup until he passed out.

_*With Germany, Kenzie, and Italy*_

"Finland! Open up~!" Italy sang as he knocked on the door to Finland and Sweden's house.

The hulking Sweden opened the door. "H'llo," he mumbled. "Wh't do y'u w'nt w'th my w'fe."

"…What? :I" Kenzie asked.

"I s'd, wh't do y'u w'nt w'th my w'fe."

"Do I want a knife? No, Germany says I'm not allowed. :D"

Sweden just sighed. "TINO, s'me'ne's h're to see y'u."

"Okay Berwald!" Finland bubbled, showing up out of nowhere. People tend to do that a lot but this is a crackfic so shut up.

"How does he understand him?" Italy asked Germany loudly. Germany just facepalmed again. He's gonna have a bruise~

"Hello guys! What do you need me for?" Santa Clause—I mean, Finland asked happily.

"Have you seen Rochelle anywhere?" Germany said before the other two could say something stupid. "She's gone missing."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't… Want me to help look?"

"Do you have a car?" Kenzie asked.

"I have my sleigh! :D"

"Good enough let's go!" Germany said quickly, wanting to get this search over with so he could take an Advil with beer. Though that's not good for you so don't try it kiddies!

So the four jumped into Santa Clause's sleigh and rode off to whatever country they felt like (I totally didn't put that because I have no idea where I want them to visit next…) and disappointing kids who thought Christmas was coming early that year.

_*With Rochelle*_

"I'm back home!" Rochelle sighed as she walked down her neighborhood. "Wow, I sure did miss it here- AH~!"

Just as Rochelle walked onto her porch, a huge horsefly got all in her face.

"SCREW THIS I'M GOING TO NEW YORK!" she screamed before running away from her home.

"Rochelle? Are you back?" her family asked while they opened the door. "Oh, guess not. I hope she's having fun~"

They then went to Disney World.

_*With Germany, Idiot, Pasta Guy, and Christmas Person*_

"Finally," Germany sighed as he climbed out the sleigh. "Someone who will make some sense, hopefully he'll join our group…"

"Japan! Japan!" Italy yelled through the door. "Open up~!"

"Italy-kun!" Japan said as he opened his door. "What are you doing here?"

"Rochelle's gone missing," Germany cut in. "Have you seen her?"

"Hai, I have," he said. "She wanted to move in with me but I thought that would be… unwise."

"Why?" Kenzie asked.

"Because we'd be living together like… like man and wife!" Japan gasped. "Imagine what everyone would say!"

"…Her and Kenzie have been living with me for the past year. :I" Germany mumbled.

"Yes, but… I just couldn't let her!" Japan said. "I think she went to America's house, you could try there. I must go. My stories are on."

"Wait, don't you want to help us look?" Finland asked. "We're taking my sleigh!"

"I can't! So-and-so's about to marry her brother, I must find out what happens!" Japan then closed the door in their faces.

He seems to do that a lot.

"Well…. To America, and AWAYYYYY!" Italy declared.

_*With Rochelle*_

Rochelle sat down outside the American Girl Doll Store in New York with tons of shopping bags beside her.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Best store EVER! Except now I'm stuck here because I can't cross the street alone. T.T" she said, remembering the last time when America had to drag her everywhere to avoid her getting run over.

"Maybe I could go audition for Broadway… No, I'd have to cross the street for that…"

"Ah hahaha! The hero is here to save the day!" None other than the idiot Nation himself showed up. "Do I hear a damsel in distress?"

"AMERICA!" Yeah, the poor girl was so starved for contact that she glomped him… though she never really cared for him. "Thank God you're here; I need help crossing the street!"

"Never fear, the hero is here!" he said while striking a pose. "Where is your destination, Roch?"

"Erm… your house?" she tried. He nodded and picked up her bags before slinging her over his shoulder.

"To my house, AWAYY~!" he shouted, scaring half the people on the street. Using his super-Nation strength he had them there in the span of five seconds. Awesome, right? I know.

"Oh look, we're at your house! Guess I should just stay here awhile…" Rochelle said with shifty eyes.

"Hm? Oh, you want to stay here?" America asked. Wow, he's _sooo _observant. "Sure! We'll even go out tonight to celebrate!"

"Where?" she asked, expecting the worst.

"McDonald's, of course! Big Macs on me!"

_Hm. Well technically my bet with Prussia is over so I can eat as much meat as I want… _Rochelle thought.

"Can I have McNuggets?"

"Sure!"

"Sweet! I'm game!"

"To McDonald's, AWAY!" he shouted. Wow, people say that a lot in here…

_*With Germany, Kenzie, Finland, and Italy*_

"For the last time," Germany sighed. "_No_, we are not stopping at Olive Garden for pasta."

"But Germany!" Kenzie and Italy whined at the same time.

"I'm hungry. T.T" Italy said.

"I want cheese ravioli. T.T" Kenzie pouted.

"I'm fine with stopping if you are!" Finland said happily. His reindeers seemed to nod in agreement.

"…Fine, if it will make you two _shut up, _we will stop at Olive Garden. -_-"

"Yayyy!" the idiots cheered, hugging each other and jumping up and down.

Finland landed at the next Olive Garden they saw. Everyone completely forgot about Rochelle…

_*With Rochelle and Amurica*_

"…So can I have a number one (supersized) and a number ten?" America asked the cashier.

"Yes sir," she smiled flirtatiously. America didn't care (LOL just like the honey badger :D) though, he just wanted his food!

"Thanks dude!" he said excitedly, his stomach rumbling. Rochelle's eyes went all crazy in anticipation for the processed chicken. She wanted meat and she wanted it _now!_

"Here you go!" the cashier tried one last time to catch his eye.

It didn't work.

She practically threw the food at him and went to sulk, ignoring the long line of customers.

"_Meaaaaaattttttt,_" Rochelle growled, ripping her carton of McNuggets open.

"…Wow, you okay Roch?" America asked with a worried expression. "You act like you haven't had meat in a month…"

"Actually, it's been two days," she mumbled while staring at the golden crispy delicious chicken.

She slowly raised it to her mouth, savoring the moment. She was just about to bite into it…

…Until a man with brown curly hair and green eyes burst into the fast food joint like a bull.

"No, chica!" the mystery man yelled. "Don't eat that!"

"What. The. Flock," Rochelle asked quietly as the McNugget was slapped out of her hand.

"Dude, you just wasted a precious piece of golden crispy deliciousness!" America exclaimed, diving for the now nasty dirty nugget. He then shoved it in his mouth without a care in the world.

"First you feed me meat, then you knock my nugget out of my hand? What do you want?" she asked.

"I came to tell you… what I fed you wasn't Paella de carne! It was Paella de pescado! Fish doesn't count!" Spain explained. "So your bet's still going on!"

"…So I just ran all over the world and almost had to go live with _this_-" she pointed to the American who was happily digging into his Big Mac and making a mess, "-because you chickened out of giving me meat?"

"Si," the Spaniard replied as if nothing was wrong. "You can go home now!"

"No, Prussia's being mean," Rochelle huffed. "How did you even know where I was?"

"My Rochelle senses were tingling. :3"

"…Really?"

"Nope! I guessed! :D"

Rochelle gave him an -_- face before slapping him on the back of the head. "I can't believe I was in love with you…" she mumbled.

"You were in love with me?" Spain asked in a shock.

"Duh, dude. It was totes obvious," America said. I think he felt left out.

"Shut up America," Rochelle snapped. "Even though I have to agree with him."

"But chica, our love can never be!" Spain cried out dramatically. "For you see, I am a country. It is forbidden!"

"By whom?" she asked. He ignored her.

"My duty is to my land! I could never stray from that!" he continued his rant. "Lo siento, chica, I just can't!"

"I know that, I'm not stupid," she mumbled with a red face, as everyone in the restaurant had turned to stare at them. "It was just a fangirl crush anyways."

"Here, take this as a token of our forbidden love!" he got down on his knees and pulled out a tomato plushie from his shirt.

"…They call you the country of passion for more than one reason," she muttered as she took the tomato. "I never thought I'd meet someone who could match me in dramatics…"

"Come on chica, let's get you back home!" he exclaimed, picking her up and running her out the door.

"No, I forgot my fries! And my SWEET TEA!" she howled. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had sweet tea?"

He ignored her… again…

_*With the four people I don't feel like naming*_

"ROCH! We've come to take you home!" Kenzie hollered as the group of four burst into McDonald's.

"Oh, hey dudes!" America waved. "You just missed her, Spain took her back home."

"…What," Germany asked. He looked like he was going to beat someone.

"Ya, he like totes proposed then took her to get hitched!" he said casually. Okay, so maybe he fudged the details _a little…_

"Oh, a wedding!" Finland and Italy squealed.

"Mah baby isn't gettin' murried without me as her maid of honor!" Kenzie said with a red face before snatching up the sweet tea and fries. "I'll be taking these!"

"Come on Germany, I don't wanna miss the wedding!" Italy said while pulling on Germany's(who had frozen) shirt. "I have to make pasta for them as a wedding present!"

"Let's go!" The group (plus America, who had finished all his food and the nuggets) piled into the sleigh and drove (flew?) off!

_*With Rochelle and Spain*_

"Here we are, back home!" Spain sighed happily as he entered Germany's house. "I explained to Gil what happened, so you can have your room back too! It's just like you left it!"

"Yeah thanks, can you put me down now?" Rochelle asked. She wasn't in a good mood. Spain set her down and she kind of just… fell onto the couch. "Hooooome," she said into the cushions. "I missed youuuuu!"

"See, I knew you wanted to come back," he said smugly while sitting beside her.

"Tonio? Is that you?" Prussia asked from downstairs.

"Si, amigo! I am here!"

"Hey, what are you doing- ROCHELLE?"

"What do you want?" she asked, lifting her face from the couch with a glare.

"Why are you here? I thought you were never coming back," he taunted. "Do you have any idea how worried West and Kenzie was for you?"

"I convinced her to come back!" Spain said, obviously proud of himself. "The bet's still on, so I don't see why she should run away!"

"Back to my main point," the Prussian said. "Kenzie and West went on a manhunt to find you! They're still out there looking for you now!"

Just then, Rochelle's phone started playing "Friday," signaling Kenzie was calling.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_What do you think you're doing getting married without me!" _Kenzie fumed.

"…What?" Rochelle asked.

"_America told me you're getting married to SG!"_

"What- NO! Why would I marry a country?"

"_Because that's the kind of thing you'd do!"_

"No, I'm not stupid. I'm at home. :L"

"_STAY THERE! We're coming RIGHT NOW!"_

Just then the group of five burst into the door. "ROCHELLE!" Kenzie screeched.

"KENZIE!" Rochelle sobbed. The two ran towards each other and met halfway in the snottiest, biggest, most epic hug of all time.

"…Ew," all the other nations muttered.

"What are Finland, Italy, and America doing here?" the half black girl asked.

"We came to find you!" Italy bubbled before glomping her. "I'm glad you're alright, ve~!"

"Thanks Feli," she smiled.

"Yeah, me too!" Finland said. "Oh, and I think I owe you something…"

"Are you possibly…" Rochelle trailed off disbelievingly.

"Yes. Yes I am!" he said proudly as he handed her a big package. "Your belated Christmas present!"

"Wow, thanks Tino!" she glomped him.

"What about me? I helped!" America pouted.

"Alfred, you told them I was getting married. -_-"

"…So?"

"Fine… come here," she sighed before half-heartedly hugging him.

Meanwhile, Germany was standing awkwardly in the corner, face beet red. "Erm… I'm glad you're here and not out on the street…" he said.

"Oh, Luddy!" Rochelle placed her hand over her heart in faint shock. "Is this… Do you actually CARE?"

"Of course not!" he snapped. "I just didn't want to hear Kenzie whine…"

"Mhmm, sureeee," she replied with a gleam in her eye before giving him the most epic glomp ever. It was so epic, it threw them threw a wall.

"DANGITALL ROCHELLE!"

"Whoopsies! :D"

* * *

_The Last Day of the Bet_

"Wow Roch, you've made it almost one month without meat!" Kenzie exclaimed as they lounged around the living room… again. This time it was eleven o' clock at night and Prussia was also upstairs with them (him and Rochelle still were not talking though).

"Just one more hour…" she muttered, glaring at the clock and willing it to go faster.

"Wonderful…" Prussia mumbled. He was _not _looking forward to seeing Brave. Spain and France weren't either and were currently on their way to Germany's… not that Rochelle or Kenzie knew.

"Thirty minutes…" she counted down, the anime on the TV forgotten.

"Ten…"

"Nine…"

"Bonjour!" France entered with a flourish. It's about time he made an appearance, right?

"Hola!" Spain bounded in after him.

"Looky what I bought!" France winked and held out a McDonald's bag full to the brim with chicken nuggets. Spain likewise held a bag of honey mustard and fries.

"Lay it on the floor, I'll eat it in a few minutes," Rochelle said lazily, still staring at the clock.

"But mon ami, you look so thin!" France said in mock concern. "Why don't you go ahead and eat this? Then you get to live with me as a plus! :D"

"…No thanks," she sneered. "Three minutes…"

"I said EAT IT!" France finally lost it and tackled the poor girl to the floor. He straddled her, pinned her arms above her head with one hand and jammed the chicken towards her face with the other. With a shriek, she moved her head to the side so the nugget collided with the floor. "TAKE IT!"

"Leave. My. Sissy. Alone," Kenzie said before pulling out her eye mask, going into superhero mode, and throwing France off. "She's not going to live with you and leave me behind!"

"I WANT MY ROOM BACK!" Prussia yelled with crazy eyes as he pushed Kenzie out the way and jammed the nugget in Rochelle's mouth.

"Uh, Gil?" Spain said timidly.

"WHAT!" Prussia screamed, chest heaving.

"It's 12:01. :I"

"…DANGITALL!"

"Thanks for feeding me Gil. :3" Rochelle said with a mock innocent expression, patting his head. "MEEEEATTTTT!"

Germany had to make an emergency trip to the grocery store the next morning for more meat. Rochelle was happily bloated.

* * *

Sdjhvdhsifdush SO LONG. IN SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME.

There really is a guy in my life that looks and kinda acts like Spain, and I'm very infatuated by him. AlwaysTomorrow and I even call him SG which stands for… well… I'm not going into that, it's embarrassing… *sweatdrop*

Review? :3


End file.
